The present invention relates in general to beverage holders for passenger vehicles, and, more specifically, to a foldable holder with a small profile and that is also configurable as a shelf.
Fold-up cup holders have been disclosed having an upper ring for receiving a beverage container and a lower platform for supporting the beverage container. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,509 discloses a holder for a drinks container having a holding arm which is movable from a basic position into a holding position. In the holding position, the circumference of the holding arm supports a drinks container inserted into the holder. The patent shows a cover which is movable from a closed position into an open position, wherein the holder has a locking device which locks the holding arm in the basic position and is unlocked by opening of the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,961 discloses a foldable holder for a drinks container that is pivotable about two axes located transversely with respect to each other in order to compensate for movements of a boat or other vehicle. The holder comprises a fastening plate to which a holding plate is pivotably fastened. A holding bracket is in turn fastened to the holding plate so as to be able to be opened out, wherein the holding bracket pivotably bears a supporting ring. The supporting ring bears a hinged holding bracket, to the end of which a supporting plate for the base of the drinks container is hingedly fastened.
In passenger vehicles such as automobiles, limited space may be available at the interior surfaces for mounting and stowing a cup holder. Earlier designs have required too much space and have required a complex arrangement of a relatively large number of component parts.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a hinged holder for a drinks container, in particular for motor vehicles, which holder can be adjusted between an opened-out use position and a flat, retracted non-use position. A particularly flat and thin profile is desired in the retracted position, particularly for use in the rear seat of a motor vehicle. Moreover, the holder should comprise as small a number of components as possible.